


The Grimm Fuckfest

by RoguesniperSenpai



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beowolf(RWBY), Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Forced, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Lust, Maledom/Femsub, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Petite, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snakes, Teen Pregnancy, Zoophilia, forest, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguesniperSenpai/pseuds/RoguesniperSenpai
Summary: After Ruby rose had gone 'Missing'. Teammate after teammate after friends went into the forest to find her. In the end, most of the Female population had gone down in Beacon. Now, where could they have gone off too? Well, fucking Grimm is a possibility.





	1. Ruby Rose's Fuckfest

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like Animals fucking humans then leave. This is only for the enjoyment of others, I do not own RWBY and do not condone Bestiality unless you live somewhere where it is legal then ignore me. Enjoy~

Ruby did not like staying in one place at a time. She wanted adventure much like her sister. But it seemed that was not the case. She was in another of Ports lectures and was falling asleep. She had her head on the table as she waited for the bell to go. The release from this hell. The clock continued to tick, edging closer to its destination before it hit it. A loud ring went through the school making students cheer, her included. With her team, they rushed out, even though it was only her and her sister who cheered. Her other members...Well. "Why are you so hyper?! It was only the first lesson of the day!" Weiss, her teammate, sighed out, walking after her. "Come on ice queen, just calm down" Yang, her big sister, laughed. "Stop calling me that" Weiss growled, her eyes narrowed. Yang just laughed as Ruby continued on ahead.

"Attention all students. Classes have been dismissed for today under some events. Thank you" The voice of one of their teachers said over the intercom. "Hell yeah!" Yang cried as she skipped off, "Come on guys! We get the day off!" she laughed making Weiss sigh once again. "Unbelievable. Well, it's a good time to study" she muttered. "I will be at the Libary. Blake, would you like to join me?" Blake, her last teammate, looked up from the book she was reading and nodded. "Sure" she responded looking back at her book. "Boooring. Say, Rubes, want to do anything?" Yang asked making the younger girl hmm, "Well, I might go to the forest to train for a bit" "Alright! Well, I'll be in the dorm if you need anything!" Yang shouted running off. As all of team RWBY walked off in separate direction Ruby felt slightly sad that she had no one to go into the forest with. She laughed and shook it off before going into the changing room and going to her locker. 

She started to get her school clothes off before getting her combat ones on. Humming a small tune, she removed her top showing her black and red bra holding her B cup breasts in. She removed the rest of her uniform before placing her combat clothes over her body. "Huh, guess they've grown" she chuckled looking at her behind and breasts. Grabbing her weapon, crescent rose, a large scythe/Sniper rifle, she made her way to the forest. "Alright! Time for some training!".

 

\--

 

Thirty minutes in and she had nearly died. She was now perched in a tree, crescent rose next to her as sat in the tree. "I nearly fell off a cliff, and a tree....and the cliff". She was right. When she was about to go into the forest, she nearly fell off the cliff. When she made her way down she nearly fell off the cliff there and nearly off a tree after killing some Grimm. However, when she saw the Grimm they seemed strange. They didn't try and kill her only to...Stop her. They were trying to grab and push her weapon away as a large red thing hung from under them. It seemed to resemble something her sister had but different. Just thinking of the thing and the heat that came off it made her panties start to get wet. "Oh, what is wrong with me?" she wined as she felt her body start to get hot. "Maybe if I find another then it could help me! Yeah! There could be a cure for it!" she laughed hopping down from the tree and started to run. 

Running past more and more trees she ended up deeper in the emerald forest with trees all around her. "Ugh, there is no around" she winded hanging her head in defeat. The sound of someone stepping on something caught her interest as she turned around. A Beowolf was there. It probably just wandered from the pack. Just like the other Grimm she had encountered, it had a large red thing under it. Sniffing the air it looked at her and slowly made its way to her. "O-okay, let's see if it could help" she gulped sweat pouring down her face. The Grimm came up to her and sniffed at her before putting its head under her skirt. She yelped in surprise and landed on her butt, groaning in pain. "Ow," she looked at the beast as it came over to her once again and put its head under her skirt. She didn't do anything before gasping as she felt it nuzzle against her privates. "H-hey! you shouldn't touch those!" she cried out. It growled making her stop dead in her tracks. The beast gripped her legs and pulling her up. She cried out, trying to get out of its grip, however, it was too strong. Crescent rose had fallen from her back onto the floor and her arms were too short to get it.

The beasts nuzzled against her privates again making her gasp and moan slightly. Removing one of its hands, it tore off some of the clothing from her leggings making he gasp. "S-stop! Please!" She cried out. The beasts ignored her and moved her panties out of the way making her gasp at the cold air hitting her privates. It moved its mouth closer before starting to lick her. Ruby could only moan at its action from the sudden pleasure going through her. It continued to lick her sex making her moan more and more from its rough tongue. "Oh god. I-is this what Yang does?" she questioned moaning again. The beast started to speed up as its large meat rod started to grow next to her head, heat emitting from it. "I-it's that thing again...," she mumbled slowly moving her hand to it. Grasping her hand around it, the Beowulf howled before lifting the young girl up. The wolf grabbed her arms making the girl gulp as she looked back at it. "H-hey what are you- GYA!".

With one thrust the beast had part of its large member in her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she cried out from the pain. "No! It hurts!" she cried out making the beast growl. It then started to move. In a slow pattern, it started to move backwards and forwards, using the petite girl as if she was just some set toy. Ruby started to cry more and more as she started to try and break out of the Grimm's monster grip. "Please!" she begged, "I wanna go home!". The beast ignored her pleases and continued to move forwards and backwards. With every thrust, it got deeper in and closer to its climax. Ruby was just bawling her eyes out as a visible bulge started to form at her stomach with each of the beasts thrusts. She moaned in the beasts hold as it started to speed up. "Oh god, S-something is coming" she whimpered looking at her belly, "P-please stop I feel strange" she cried out.

The beast ignored her and forced her to the floor so she was on her hands and knees. It growled holding her hips as it hammered into her over and over, with each thrust it grew closer to its destination. "It's coming!" she cried out as she came. She whimpered as she fell limp in the monster's grip, her head falling to the floor. The beasts, however, didn't stop. It continued to force itself onto her. After a while, a visible bulge appeared on its member as it started to thrust more and more into her. Her mind slipping with each of the beasts thrusts. Her eyes were dark as drool seemed to come out of her mouth as she seemed to moan and grunt. The beast started to speed up even more before thrusting into her, its large bulge going into her making her scream as its fluids rushed into her. She laughed and smiled turning to the beast making it growl. She leaned in before kissing the beast on the mouth making it growl and kiss back, its tongue intertwining with hers.

The two pulled away and Ruby smiled as the beasts growled. It looked at her from head to toe before ripping off her clothes. Ruby giggled as it then started its assault on her breasts. It licked and pulled them making Ruby moan, giggle and groan at its actions. "Use me~ Make me feel good~" she purred moaning as it continued to use her. Her belly was now full to the brim with the creatures fluids making her look as if she were to be pregnant. The grim growled before it pulled out, its knot long gone, as some of its cum flew out of her. She sighed hugging the beat making it growl, in what seemed happiness, as it stood up, still carrying her, as it walked off leaving her shreds called clothes and the beeping Scroll.

 

\--

 

Ruby fell asleep in the Grimms arms and when she woke up she was surrounded by them, in all angles. She gulped smiling as she looked at them all, "H-hey there" she said nervously, "How are you all?". The Grimm seemed to all move towards her with their large meat rods erect and in her face. Ruby panted as the feeling in her groin came again 'It's back' she thought 'It went when me and the grimm...played so it's okay to do it again?'. One of the Grimm prodded her cheek with the rod making her gulp and slowly move her hand up to it. It growled making her start to move her hand up and down. The beasts member tensed up at her actions making her start to feel even more nervous. Another one came up to her making her move her other hand to it, slowly moving them. 'I feel as if I'm a queen or something' she thought smiling sheepishly at the thought. The Grim howled in pleasure at her movements making more come up. "I'm going to have a long day" she mumbled as one grabbed her head before sticking its member in her mouth. She gaged at first before starting to suck on it making moaning noises.

She continued to stroke the Grimm members, each starting to grow more and more hard as she continued. She moved to one and sucked on it before its fluids invaded her mouth. At first, she gagged before gulping it down and sighing at the end. "Good boy~" she purred giving the member a peck before moving onto some more. This continued for a while before she was covered in the Grimm semen and was soaking wet. One of the Grimm came up to her, which she realised was the one from before, and smiled standing up. The Grimm grabbed ahold of her making her smile and kiss it. The Grimm seemed to grow hard at this and grab hold of her better. He sent her to the floor before, like a dog, started to fuck her. She moaned smiling as lust filled her body; All she could think of was the beast and its member. "Yes! Harder~" she moaned out making the beast oblige. Its large member started to go faster and faster before it slammed into her with its knot. She moaned loudly before going onto her back as the beast stood up. It started to use her as if she was an onahole, going backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards. She moaned, holding onto the Beowolfs arms as it continued. It tightened up making the female smile before hugging the beast. It growled and hugged back, biting down on her neck in the process. She moaned and groaned at this but ignored it, her smile never faulting. 

With one final thrust the beowolf had filled her and she swore she felt the little grim inside her go into her egg. She smiled looking at the beast as it pulled out of her making her cry out in pain from the Knot. She smiled none the less at the beast as it came towards her, its member dripping with its fluids right in front of her. She giggled before gripping and licking at it. She moaned and then put it in her mouth. She moved her head back and forth from the large member and started to fondle its balls as she did so. "You smell so good~" she purred continuing to stroke it. It gave off a growl making her laugh before going back to sucking it off. The beast growled from her action before it let out its fluids again. Ruby gagged before swallowing its cum smiling. A sudden pain went through her making her growl as she felt something start to grow on her. After the pain went she opened her eyes and looked at her body.

A pair of black ears, much like the beowolves, was atop her head. Behind her a black tail and on her legs and arms black hair. She gasped in surprise before laughing and hugging the beast. "I'm like you~" she giggled making the beast growl. She chuckled before giving the beast a kiss. "I love you...Darling~"


	2. Weiss Schnee's Grimm Fuckfest

"I cannot believe that this idiot has been missing for three days! A complete and utter...utter...DUNCE!". Weiss Schnee was not pleased...well less pleased than normal. With her combat clothes on and her weapon at her side, she marched through the foliage of the trees. Her white hair, not so white now, was covered in leaves and vines, as well as a little stick poking out, but she continued taking no mind to it. "She said that she'd be in the forest so it would be a good place to look wouldn't it...but then again, knowing that idiot she would probably be sleeping in someone's dorm" Weiss muttered to herself as she looked into a small lake. She tsked and rubbed her hair as all the inhabiting leaves and sticks fell out. "I'm thinking about it too much. Better just have a small wash though. I could have spiders in my hair" She shuddered at the thought. Spiders in her hair?! Ridiculous! If she were back home no spiders would be within a ten-mile radius of her room, after all, her house was big after all...Could she call it a house though?

Removing the tiara in her hair, she placed it on a small log next to the lake and sighed as she unbuttoned her top. Clothing after clothing fell off her until she was full blown naked. Her small A-cup breasts poked out as her perky butt did too. She took a deep breath in before stepping into the cold water. She didn't mind the cold too much, after all, living in Atlas had its ups sometimes. She let the water go up to her stomach before she stopped. The bottom of the lake, though it seemed like a puddle at first, was deeper than it seemed. It went on a bit more further on before it hit a cliff with a small waterfall cascading down it. "Rather pleasant if I should say so myself" she hummed as she scooped some water up in her hands before pouring it on her flowing hair. She sighed in relaxation from the cold water and took another scoop. The floor of the lake wasn't that bad either, it had a nice texture to it, as if no stones were there at all, in fact, it seemed there were no stones! "I might have to tell the others about this place" she hummed as she poured some more water on her.

The female continued to wash herself, humming a tune as she did so. "I wonder what would happen if I found Ruby," she said to herself as various thoughts popped into her mind. 

 

'Oh Weiss, thank you for saving me~ How would I be able to thank you' Ruby moaned as she rubbed herself against her. 'Don't worry~ I have a few thoughts in mind~' 'Oh Weiss~'

 

Weiss shook her head as a large red blush made its way onto her face. "No, don't think like that Weiss! She is a girl, you are a girl, think straight," she sighed lowering herself more into the water so only the top of her head remained. Truth be told, the white-haired heiress had had a few indecent thoughts on the red-caped girl. Some about how they would play in the park, go on romantic walks on the beach and do it until the sun- She shook her head again. "No, No, NO, NO!" she shouted before sighing. "Maybe if I just asked her out. Yeah! When I save her first.....". She sighed once again and hit her head, "She might not even be out here! Oh, Weiss Schnee you idiot!". She stood up before walking towards her clothes and grumbled, "I'm going to have to walk around half naked or soaking wet" she muttered looking at her clothes.

As she did, she didn't notice the head coming out of the water, a large snake head at that. Black scales and red eyes with moss on its head. Its tongue came out of its mouth before retracting back in as it made its advance. Weiss was oblivious to its advance and continued to hum a tune as she fiddled with her clothes. The snakehead came out of the water before another joined it. A King Taijitu. The two looked at each other before hissing as they started their advances together. The white one started to move towards her face whilst the other made a chair of sorts behind her. Weiss stopped humming when she felt the presence and looked up seeing the face of the white parts of the Grimm. The girl screeched and fell back only to fall into the coils of the monster.

"LET ME GO!" She screeched again, thrashing about in the restraints. No good. They were crammed strong around her and squeezed down on her making her cry out in pain when she moved. The white one moved towards her, its flicked tongue licking at her slightly, as it examined her. "Stop it!" she cried out trying to reach for her weapon, they lay on the floor. The two heds looked at one another, as if they were communicating before the white one neared her more. She whimpered in the hold, looking away slightly as it closed the gap between them. 'It's going to eat me! Oh god, please, someone!' she thought whimpering more. But the snake didn't attack, but instead, its eyes started to change colours? Weiss didn't know what was happening but she felt...relaxed. Those eyes, the different colours it was emitting made her fall deeper and deeper. Red, green, blue, yellow, all the different colours.

She felt a large grin made its way onto her face as she continued to stare at it, falling deeper and deeper into its hold as she did so. The black head hissed as it freed her making her giggle slightly as she stood up straight. The white one hissed, its eyes still changing colours, as it looked at her. "Hmm, your cute~" she giggled drunkenly pecking the Grimms snout. The black one hissed as its looked at her sex and licked it. She giggled looking at it, "What are you doing silly snake? Don't touch there~". Her personality had done a 180! She moaned when it stuck its tongue into her and placed her hand on its head. "Oh, Mr snake~ That feels so nice~" she moaned out as the white one pressed against her chest, its forked tongue speaking at her breasts. She groaned and moaned as the two worked their magic -- feeling both their tongues at once was making her lose it. "Yes~ That's it Mr snake~ Make me feel good" she purred as her fluids leaked. The two heads seemed to stop for a second before they lifted her onto itself making her giggled as she moved forwards and backwards, moving her sex against them. "Oh your so hot~ Makes me want to fall asleep~" she hummed. The white head came in front of her again before opening its mouth, fangs out, as it slowly moved one of its fangs towards her neck. 

She hummed before letting out a scream. It had impaled her shoulder with one of its fangs, acids going into her. "GET OFF!" She screamed, her senses now regained. The beast took its large fang out off her. No blood came out, thanks to her aura, but a large scar was now on her neck. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed again trying to get away from the Grimm. The black head came in front of her and started to emit colours from its eyes, just like the white head, but she turned away only to be met with the white one's eyes. She smiled drunkenly, again, as it positioned itself. Two large red members poked out of it. She giggled hugging one and rubbing herself against it. "So warm~" she hummed out giving it a long lick. Both heads seemed to hiss in approval. She continued to rub her body against it, her small breasts seemed to slightly start to grow in size as she continued to on herself against it. Moaning, whilst moving, the large member had made a large bulge in her stomach and had nearly gone all the way through her, nearly making its way into her womb, but she continued to move, even if it started to hurt her slightly.

The hypnosis seemed to not waver with her movements and she seemed to be getting even more into it, hypnosis or not. "Mr.Snakey like this doesn't he~" the snake seemed to agree with her, licking at her breasts before biting them. She moaned slightly as a foreign liquid made its way into her. Her once A-Cub breasts started to grow. B-Cup, C-Cup, D-Cup. Up and up they went before stopping at E-Cup. "Just look at these~" she moaned, massaging them as milk started to come out of them. The Large snake Grim hiss before it coiled around her before moving her up and down. Her new large breasts bounced with each movement as she was used by the colossal beast. Her insides being stretched by the beast as it continued to move before lifting her up and slamming the second one into her, now one in her sex and anus. She gasped, moaning loudly when she felt it go even deeper inside of her, reaching the end of her tunnel as she gripped the large beast. "Harder!" she cried out loudly, her voice echoing around as the beast kept on raping her. 

She was enjoying it too much. Its large member going in and out as her juices covered it; the beast enjoyed it, yes it did. The lewd faces she made just made her feel even better. A noble and prideful girl turned into a sex slave of a beast of darkness, she came at the thought. The beast the started to go faster, its member tensed before a current of juices filled her. And with a final scream, she came for the last time. 

Her body went limp as she clutched onto the Grimm as its cum flooded out of her. Her belly was swollen and filled, her legs were like jelly, and her mind was gone. "Hmm, that was nice~" she giggled as one of the two heads moved next to her. "Maybe we can do it again~ But harder~" she moaned when she felt the other lick her breasts making her place a kiss on its head. "Maybe that will be now~" This was the fall of Weiss Schnee, a once proud heiress turned sex slave.


	3. Blake Belladonna's Grimm Fuckfest

Blake liked Grimm, like, really like. She liked their dicks so much too; the way they brutally did it with unexpected faunus, her included, and the way they made people their bitches. She had fucked Grimm. There, she admitted it. Every time she saw Grimm she would get wet, so wet that t was easily spotted. That was why she normally skipped out on Grimm studies and either went to her dorm to masturbate to them or go to the library and or toilets and masturbated there. She wasn't the only one like that, oh no, most other Faunus's liked Grimm a bit too much too. An example of this is her furry rabbit faunus friend Velvet. 

She and the rabbit faunus had done it together with Grimm so many times that it was like a daily routine for them. They had done it with Beowolves, Ursa, Nevermore, the lot. And her favourite? A subspecies of Grimm. It was one the two had discovered together and they were happy when they did. The Grimm was like a much tinier Beowolf. It had a smaller body, much like a dog, but had long claws, just like a Beowolf. The beast had a lot of the other features of a Beowolf, the mask and the tail stayed the same, but its dick. Oh, god its dick!

The thing was huge, too huge for her, and would go through her womb in one thrust. Now, most people didn't know this, but most Faunus's did, but Faunus's came around because of Grimm. Apparently one day, a human woman fucked a Grimm and a child with black wolf ears was born. Now, over the centuries, the DNA of wold ears and tails had changed and cat faunus and rabbit faunus were made. Soon, nearly every animal had a faunus counterpart.

Blake could only chuckle to herself as she walked through the forest, one hand under her clothes as she bit her lip. Looking for her leader was a perfect cover-up. She could go out there and find a Grimm to fuck. She mostly wanted to find her special Grimm, but she mostly wanted her special one. Her fluids dripped out of her as lewd thought after lewd thought went into her head. Maybe Ruby had found her special Grimm and had started to fuck it? Oh, how she would just love that! Her and her leader; bodies pressed together; dicks going in and out of their sacred places, unsacred for Blake, Oh, the thought just made her even wetter!

She came to a clearing and moaned loudly as she bit her lip, moving her legs together to simulate herself more. A rustle in the bushed caught her attention as the black beasts she had known to love came out. "Hello there my pretties~" she purred as one came up to her. She bet down and opened her mouth as it licked at her making her lick back and smile. One had decided to go behind the Faunus and licked at her sweet spot making her shudder and smile. "You want to taste some of me? Go ahead then~" she took off her clothing leaving her in the bare as she went on all fours, her rather large breasts and butt in the air as she wiggled them.

One had started to lick her bare pussy making her moan as she pushed its masked head on deeper as the other went in front of her. A large thick, pulsating, red member was placed in front of her and she gave it a greedy lick before engulfing the whole thing in her mouth. Whilst the one worked on her behind, she kept on licking the one in front. Soon enough, she was surrounded by pleasure hungry Grimm making her smirk. This is what she wanted, this is what she DREAMED of happening. Surrounded by pleasure hungry Grimm and she was in the centre of them. She got wetter at the thought.

She kept on sucking before removing her mouth and giving it a long lick up and down its shaft as the one behind her stopped licking and mounted her. Its large member prodding against her entrance as other came around, some with their dicks hanging limply, some with their fully erect and pointing sky high, she liked it all the more. With one large thrust, it had penetrated her and was already at her wombs entrance, its head poking at it. She let out a loud moan and wiggled her hips as the monster started to move to make her moans grow louder.

The Grimm in front let out a loud growl as it thrust into her mouth more roughly, holding her head with clawed hands, and started to face fuck her. Blake would be lying if she said that the pain hurt. The way the two cocks entered her deeper and deeper just made her feel as if she had ascended to heaven early. The one behind her started to move faster, its large cock pushing against her deeper and deeper as its knot started to form. She just gagged and moaned in pure bliss from the double-teaming. The other ones around them were waiting impatiently, some even jerking off as they watched them, and some others were even started to walk towards them. The one behind her pulled out and flipped over so that she was now on the stomach of one of them before it penetrated her anus.

She gasped loudly but that was short lived as her mouth was filled with a cock. The taste of its bitterness made her feel closer to cumming as two more came up to her. Both of their cocks hung and she took both in her hands as another penetrated her. It was now a gang bang. The ones at her holes were moving back and forth, going deeper in her as she gagged and moaned and the other two at her hands were just growling in pleasure from the contact of her hands. She started to give them handjobs. Tickling their balls and knots, wiggling her finger at the heads of their dicks and teasing them in any way she could. They seemed to like it, from what she could tell, so she continued.

The one at her pussy started to fasten its pace before it slammed into her, breaking her womb and knotting her. She moaned out loudly, the best she could with a cock in her mouth, and continued to please them in any way she could. She was just a sex doll to them and would stay like that for however long they wanted her to be one. But it had to end soon. Their movements increased and she increased hers too. Back and forth. Over and over. Pleasure, pleasure, SO MUCH PLEASURE!

Blake moaned loudly, her hips bucking and her fluids flying out. The Grimm came too, filling every hole and every crevis of her. It just made her more turned on. Maybe after this, she could find someone else to have this fun with her~


End file.
